Ludis and Visvaldis Heikki
''History; Ludis and Visvaldis were born in the middle of the night. Ludis was born at 11:59 PM, and Visvaldis was born two minutes after. Because of this, they have their birthdays on two different days, even though they are twins. Even though their parents are from Finland and Latvia, they lived in London for most of their lives, particuarly Diagon Alley. Visvaldis was shown to be upset and jealous of Ludis when he was accepted into Hogwarts a year before he was. This is because Ludis' birthday is September 1, while Visvaldis' is September 2. Visvaldis soon gets over his jealousy, and his Hogwarts acceptance letter the next year smooths things over entirely. Ludis and Visvaldis become master pranksters at Hogwarts, and despite both being Slytherins, make their role-models Fred and George Weasley. About Ludis; Personality; Ludis is a master prankster, along with his twin brother Visvaldis. He tends to be insensitive when it comes to pranks, and when he gets an idea for a prank, he has to follow through with it. Because of that, he often doesn't focus on some things like his schoolwork. Classes; # Astronomy # Care of Magical Creatures # Charms # Defense Against the Dark Arts # Muggle Studies # Potions Possessions; Normal clothes. At least one of everything from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Bathroom necessities. A book on advanced origami. A book on how to make paper airplanes. Stacks of colorful, different-sized paper for origami and paper airplane creation. His wicker trunk. School Possessions; * His books; ::: ''A History of Magic ::: Magical Theory ::: One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi ::: Ingredient Encyclopedia ::: The Standard Book of Spells (Grades One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and Seven) ::: Quintessence: A Quest ::: Magical Drafts and Potions ::: Advanced Potion-Making ::: A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration ::: Intermediate Transfiguration ::: The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection ::: The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts ::: Confronting the Faceless ::: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them ::: Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles * 3 slightly worn-looking, but still in excellent condition, sets of plain black work robes * 1 pair of protective dragon hide gloves * 1 black pointed hat * 1 black winter cloak with silver fastenings * 1 pewter cauldron (standard size 2) * 1 considerably worn, but still quite usable, canvas book bag * 1 wand (Rosewood and Phoenix Feather, 12 inches) * Parchment, 3 jars of ink, and 4 practical quills * 1 set of glass phials * 1 collapsable brass telescope * Potions ingredients and equipment * 1 silver knife * 1 set of brass scales ''Pets; Ludis has a male baby black rat that he found on his sixteenth birthday named Sayte. He tamed it over the summer, and Sayte is his loyal pet. Favorites; * Season - Autumn * Class - Muggle Studies * Pastimes - Pranking and origami/paper airplanes * Color - Orange * Quidditch position - Chaser Family; Ludis resembles his father, Ravis, in both appearance and personality. His father was a Slytherin, but also idolized Fred and George Weasley as a student. Trivia; * His boggart is A shadowy figure taking away all of his pranking equipment. * His patronus is a goat * If he were ever to see the Mirror of Erised, he would see Fred and George Weasley standing behind him as they were about to pull off a prank. Physical Appearance; Ludis has slightly light brown hair and lightly tanned skin. His eyes are bright green, and he wears glasses. About Visvaldis; Personality; Visvaldis is a master prankster, along with his twin brother Ludis. Visvaldis is constantly sensitive about other's feelings, but can be rough with his pranks if he wants to. He is very sudious and dedicated to learning, but won't hesitate to do a prank. Classes; # Astronomy # Ancient Runes # Charms # Divination # Defense Against the Dark Arts # Herbology # Potions # Transfiguration Possessions; Normal clothes At least one of everything from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes A portable CD player Several random CDs Bathroom necessities A few novels for light reading His wicker trunk School Possessions; His books; ::: ''A History of Magic ::: Magical Theory ::: One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi ::: Ingredient Encyclopedia ::: Flesh-Eating Trees of the World ::: The Standard Book of Spells (Grades One, Two, Three, Four, Five, and Six) ::: Quintessence: A Quest ::: Magical Drafts and Potions ::: Advanced Potion-Making ::: A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration ::: Intermediate Transfiguration ::: A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration ::: The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection ::: The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts ::: Confronting the Faceless ::: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them ::: Ancient Runes Made Easy ::: Spellman's Syllabary ::: The Dream Oracle ::: Unfogging the Future * 3 slightly worn-looking, but still in excellent condition, sets of plain black work robes * 1 pair of protective dragon hide gloves * 1 black pointed hat * 1 black winter cloak with silver fastenings * 1 pewter cauldron (standard size 2) * 1 considerably worn, but still quite usable, canvas book bag * 1 wand (Hazel and Unicorn Tail Hair, 10 3/4 inches) * Parchment, 3 jars of ink, and 4 practical quills * 1 set of glass phials * 1 collapsable brass telescope * Potions ingredients and equipment * 1 silver knife * 1 set of brass scales ''Pets; Visvaldis has a female toad named Wilda, and he got her for his sixteenth birthday. Favorites; * Color - Purple * Class - Ancient Runes * Season - Spring * Pastimes - Reading and pranking * Quidditch positions - Beater or Keeper Family; Visvaldis resembles his mother, Tina, in both apprearance and personality. She had been a Gryffindor while at Hogwarts, allough it should be noted that she was nearly placed in both Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Trivia; * His boggart is the same as his brother's. * His patronus is a rabbit. * If he were ever to see the Mirror of Erised, he would see himself and his brother working at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Physical Appearance;'' Visvaldis has slightly longer hair than his brother, and it's flaming red in color. His eyes are hazel/dark green (no one can really tell). Category:Male Category:Students Category:Luna's Characters Category:Sixth Years Category:Seventh Years Category:Slytherin Category:Pure-blood Category:Phoenix feather wand Category:Unicorn hair wand Category:Twins Category:Has a rat Category:Has a toad Category:Brown hair Category:Green eyes Category:Red hair Category:Hazel eyes Category:Bespectacled Category:Finnish Category:Latvian